hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan "Jon" Scallion
Jonathan "Jon" Scallion was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 3rd place. Personality Jon was called the lone shining star of the blue team by Ramsay. He was humble and kind, fought through punishments, and was consistently strong in challenges and services. Unfortunately, his leadership fell short during the semifinal services and cost him a chance to be in the finals. He developed a friendship with Anthony. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. When he introduced himself at the microphone, Jon said he was there to bring it. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jon was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Amanda. He made scallops and foie gras with truffles, and Ramsay said that he managed to nail it. He tied the round with Amanda. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Jon was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking. When the bus stopped in the middle of the freeway, Jon said that anything could happen when somebody would hang in the desert with someone for a very long time. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team. During dinner service, Jon was on the appetizer station with Sebastian. After the latter was kicked out, he managed the station by himself, and he succeeded to send the appetizers to the dining room, along with Zach. Later, when Ramsay was berating Michael and Barret for their mistakes, he called it perfect fucking timing when Sebastian came back after being kicked out. Later, when Dan brought the chicken garnish to the pass, he still needed time for his risotto to be ready. However, his risotto was overcooked, and he became the fifth person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen, along with Dan. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Jon managed to get some lobsters into his team's bucket, and motivated Anthony after the latter sprained his ankle. The blue team managed to get 37 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the red team's 31, but did not win anything as that was only the first part of the challenge. While going back to the dorms, he was carrying Anthony, along with Michael, who could not walk on two legs. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Jon was paired with Jeremy. Together, they only scored one point, and expressed dismay when Jeremy was struggling to take the meat out of the lobster and start over. The blue team lost the challenge 8-11 because of them, and they were punished by taking a delivery of thousands of pounds of halibut and branzino, prepping them for the next service, and eating fish head soup for lunch. During dinner service, Jon was on the meat station with Raymond. When Christian sent overcooked scallops, he acknowledged it was not a good start for the blue team, even deeming it embarrassing. Later, he took the fish station over for Christian, delivered perfect scallops, and food finally came out of the kitchen. After that, he and Raymond were confident that the lamb was beautiful, even though Ramsay schooled them for giving inconsistent timing, and then, he sent his lamb to the pass. However, it was dry, and Ramsay berated the blue team because the customers had to wait over an hour and a half for dry lamb. He was furious at himself, even stating he wanted to punch himself in the dick, and Ramsay kicked the entire blue team out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, he told his teammates they had to figure out what went wrong. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Jon agreed with Michael and considered Jeremy, adding that he was always the last one to be ready and that Anthony was faster than him on one foot. Jon was not nominated for elimination, and when Jeremy was ordered to stay after everybody was dismissed, he was scared about him be eliminated as they could not afford to lose somebody else. Episode 4 When Jeremy came back to the dorms to reveal what Ramsay said to him, Jon acknowledged that was the progress the entire team was looking from him. The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. He introduced the HK3K Service Challenge, and when Dan finished the race, Jon was confident that the blue team could not lose the challenge as they started way ahead of the red team. He became the vocal leader of the blue team, asking Jeremy for a time on smoothies, and Zach if he was kidding after cooking the entire supply of salmon. When the team moved on to entrées, he acknowledged that they needed to win the challenge. The blue team eventually lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the HK3K course, including erasing the paint, breaking down the checkpoints, picking the trash, and finally, prepping both kitchens ahead of the next service. During the punishment, Jon told his mom he was on a chain gang, and that shit sucked. The next day, during prep, Jon declared that Dan was lost and confused already, while reminding the service had not start yet. During dinner service, Jon was on the fish station with Anthony. At one point, he congratulated Raymond for bouncing back, and motivated the team. Two and a half hours into service, he acknowledged that everybody bounced back after completing service, and were deserving a big "hooray" for that. The blue team won the service for finally showing some progress. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Jon was paired with Michael, and they were the first and last pair to compete for the blue team. He told that both of them were the dynamic duo, and that there was no way they could lose. On their first turn, they landed on the turkey meatballs, and after picking lamb, venison, veal, pork, buffalo, rabbit, goat, and kangaroo, they finally chose turkey on their ninth attempt, with him being disappointed as he felt he let his team down. On their second turn, they landed on swordfish & chips, with him acknowledging it was an opportunity to redeem himself, and wishing they could get it right in one or two attempts. After guessing cod and sturgeon, they correctly guessed swordfish on their third attempt. After Ja'Nel and Jacqueline got their right protein on their first attempt, he was scared as he thought they would win the challenge in less time it took him and Michael on their first turn. But, on Jessica and Nedra's turn, he started to regain his confidence by comparing those two to himself and Michael on their first turn. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 10:33-6:37, and they were punished by taking deliveries of wheat flour, grinding it and making bread from scratch. During the punishment, Jon declared it was fucking bullshit, and later, when Jeremy collapsed, he felt like a dick as he knew he was one of the biggest reasons of the blue team's loss, before adding that it would kill him if Jeremy would die right there. The next morning, when the phone in the dorms rang, Jon answered, and Ramsay ordered him to get both teams to the dining room immediately. During breakfast service, he was on the pancake station. After the first ticket was called, he and Michael gave a little pep talk to the team by saying they should not rush, and later, he was dismayed when Jeremy brought a sample plate to the pass, saying that he should have noticed that plate was really old, and he asked him to get a rubber spatula at the back. Later, his pancakes were accepted, while he declared that was a piece of cake. The blue team won the service as they served all their tickets before the red team, and celebrated by hugging each other. Episode 6 During the prep break, Jon declared that he liked the blue team at the moment, after Jeremy's elimination, and later, during the argument between Nedra and Zach, he declared that it was fun to fuck with the red team as he felt they were cracking. During dinner service, Jon was on the dessert station. He was not seen at all, but after a lot of mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Jon urged Dan to back up his talking really fast after the latter was convinced that he would get his jacket back. The next day, both teams went in the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Chinese Dish Creation Challenge, along with the Samurai statue that was placed there. When the countdown began, everybody ran to the plate of fortune cookies that was in front of the statue, but when they arrived, it started moving, making everybody flinch and laugh. Then, Sous Chef James brought the blue team's basket of giant fortune cookies that would be carried with chopsticks, and during the first part, Jon was not seen much. During the second part, he was in charge of the stir fry course, and he taught Anthony how to make a chow mein as the latter did not know how. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged, presented his stir fry with noodles and sea scallops, and Yan declared that it was difficult to not overcook it, but it was praised for not being overcooked, and he won the round over Jessica. The blue team won the challenge 4-3, and they were rewarded with a paintball activity. During the reward, he did not care what was it, and he and his teammates decided to target Dan. During dinner service, Jon was on the appetizer station with Anthony. He was not seen at all, but he succeeded to send the appetizers out at a good pace, along with Anthony. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs each. During deliberation, he considered Barret for his poor performance on fish, which Dan agreed with, and deemed Dan as dead weight despite the latter reminding that everything he sent was perfect. Jon was not nominated for elimination, and when Ramsay asked why Dan was nominated, he revealed that it was because he was constantly slipping through the cracks. Episode 8 Bac in the dorms, Jon knew that Dan dodged a bullet because they saved his ass, and moments later, the latter blew his success in his face. The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, and they were taken outside by Ramsay, who introduced the Farm Animal Challenge. Jon was confident as he spent time on a farm and thought that it would be fun, and during the first part of the challenge, he was not seen herding an animal. During the second part, he was not confident in his dish, and volunteered to drop it. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by putting together a petting zoo, and making sure that the animals would be comfortable, for the next service. During the Family Night dinner service, Jon was on the garnish station. When Dan's pizza was burned, he called the latter a monkey wrench in a machine as he was killing him, and told him to slow down and think. After Raymond served a cold burger, he told that the latter should get it together, and helped him on the second attempt at the cheeseburger by serving the fries. Later, he double-checked Barret's chicken as the latter was not confident, told him that it would not be accepted, and after a lot of mistakes, the blue team received help from the red team. When raw chicken was delivered for Sous Chef James' pregnant wife, he acknowledged that raw chicken could kill somebody, and declared that he was trusting Mary with his eyes closed as she showed great vocal leadership. The blue team lost the service by a mile, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs. During deliberation, Jon considered Barret for the raw chicken incident, and Dan for fucking everybody because of the first pizza. Jon was nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, he called it embarrassing to be dominated like they were by the red team and knew that the talking did not mean anything until they were proving themselves. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Jon convinced Barret to bring the shit harder, told that he was moving backwards, and stated that he should come back to the old Barret who began the competition strong. The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Steak Creation Challenge, and during the challenge, Jon was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged. He presented his porterhouse steak with blackberry, black garlic and lavender sauce, which was cooked perfectly and deemed delicious, and he won the round over Cyndi. The blue team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were punished by taking a delivery of a giant cut of beef, and prepping it for the next service. During the punishment, Jon called losing challenges demoralizing, acknowledged that everybody's nerves were on edge, and during the prep break, he told Barret, Michael, and Raymond that they had to work twice as hard as everybody else because they caused the blue team to lose the challenge. During the Steak Night dinner service, Jon was on the fish station. When Barret forgot to send the salad with the crab cakes, he was dismayed as he needed him to calm down and get the food out, and his first sea bass was accepted. After, he motivated his teammates to keep going, and later, because the meat station was having a lot of problems, he told that Raymond and Michael should get their heads out of their asses. The blue team won the service. Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14/15 Episode 16 Episode 17/18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21/22 Season 13 Episode 15 Jon made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. He was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), and Christina (Season 10). Trivia *He is the first contestant to be the only male of the season who made it to the black jackets. *He is the sixth contestant, and first male contestant, to keep his jacket after elimination. *He is the fourth contestant who finished in 3rd place that completely avoided nomination during the entire season, after Jillian from Season 8, and Dana from Season 10. He is also the second male contestant who did and the only contestant of that season that completely avoided nomination. *After his appearance on the show, he was given a sous chef position under Season 10 winner Christina Wilson at Gordon Ramsay Steak, at the Paris Las Vegas. Quotes *(About Sebastian) "Dude, really? What are you doing? Perfect fucking timing!" *"I'm so pissed at myself right now. I just want to punch myself in the dick." *(About Susan) "Once again, Susan's Lamb is like "ROAR" raw, I mean super raw!" *(About Barret's raw chicken) "Raw fish, people can survive it. Under-cooked meat, you can cook it more it's like not going to kill you, but fucking raw chicken will fucking kill you." *"Why am I doing all the heavy lifting? I'm the only one who got a point today." Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Nicest Category:Hot Men Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade Category:Funniest Category:Fan Favorite